The Fortune Cookie Debacle
by vampout
Summary: Eliot has a fortune cookie. Parker really, really wants it. Just a little one-shot involving the cuteness which is the Eliot/Parker friendship/sibling love!


**A/N Set at the end of the Top Hat job**

**Eliot/Parker friendship. Sibling love lol!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing as always, everything belongs to TNT and Devlin. **

Hardison was fed up. Not only had Parker stole the queen from the deck for the second time in the row (completely ruining the whole point of the magic trick), but now Eliot had noticed what was going on and was teasing the hell out of him.

"More fool you man, she's a thief. She's just gonna keep on stealin' it."

Parker nodded along in agreement and Hardison let out a long over exaggerated sigh, sliding his chair back from the table in a huff. "I've had just 'bout enough. No one appreciates me around here."

"Aww look, now he's gonna go and cry to his friends on that stupid fairy game he always plays."

"Hey, I'll have you know that World of Warcraft is not-" he stops himself mid rant realising if he continues he's just going to get picked on further. Eliot's already got that smug grin on his face and judging by the uncooperative mood Parker is in she'd probably start joining in soon as well and he _so _does not need that tonight. With another huff he turned to leave, shaking his head as he fumed down the hallway muttering about when the next con goes wrong he isn't going to save their asses.

Meanwhile Eliot let out a raspy chuckle, taking up residence beside's Parker on the table, placing his glass of water down along with his fortune cookie and continues chomping away victoriously on his Kung Pow. Sophie had long since gone over to check on Nate and it isn't long before the two are locked in a heated conversation, the tension in the air rising.

"They should just have sex." Parker grumbles next from him, staring at the couple with her head cocked to the side.

Eliot shrugs, "Maybe, but knowin' them that would probably just complicate things more."

Parker doesn't think that makes much sense, but she nods along as if she's agreeing. That's when she notices it for the first time. The fortune cookie sitting only a few inches away from her, taunting her tastebuds with its deliciousness. She knows that Eliot will be angry if she swipes it; he'll start ranting and raving about manners and her not being normal, but it's a _fortune cookie!!_

She hasn't had any since that morning she ate a whole packet for breakfast. Eliot had overheard the conversation and ever since made sure she at least eats a bowl of cereal. Sometimes when he's in a good mood he even makes her chocolate chip pancakes.

She likes those mornings.

Still, that fortune cookie is calling to her and Eliot really isn't paying that much attention to her. Sophie and Nate have moved further down the hall to continue their argument and now he's staring into the kitchen, probably going over all the things he has to add to the grocery list. He'd see if she took it now, his trained eyes would easily pick up on a movement that close to him and stop her. All she needs to do is distract him.

A sly smile begins to form on her lips as the idea forms in her mind, she knows he'll probably be cranky after she does it but damn it, it's a _fortune cookie_, some risks are just worth taking.

"Eliot." She says quietly, her voice getting a slight waver to it.

"Mmhmm?"

"Why's there a man with a gun over there?"

Eliot reacts with a speed she isn't quite prepared for. He's up out of his chair, the Kung Pow flying out of his lap and he's standing in front of her, shielding her in seconds. His eyes dart around the room and while he begins to frown at the lack of danger she swipes the cookie and peels it out of its plastic wrapper, smiling to herself.

A few seconds tick by and now she's chewing away happily on her cookie as he turns back to face her, his jaw set hard and his blue eyes fuming. "Parker." He warns, saying her name like it's a threat.

She looks up at him, her eyes wide as she hands up to him the slim white piece of paper. "I just wanted the cookie; you can have your fortune."

There's Kung Pow on the floor, the only food he's eaten all day is wasted and Parker is getting on his last nerve. "Next time there's a man with a gun I'm just goin' to let him shot ya."

"No you won't," she grins happily, completely unaffected by his grouchiness as always. "You protect us. It's what you do."

He wants to say something nasty back, tell her there's _something wrong with her_ but he just can't bring himself to do it. He hates when she looks up at him like that, with big wide eyes and a grin that says so clearly that she _trusts_ him. Hell, she probably trusts him more than anyone. It unnerving but it's kind of comforting at the same time. No one's looked at him like that in a long time.

With a low growl he plucks the fortune from her hand and decides to let her just get away with an icy glare that he's been told scares people.

It's not until he's down on the floor scraping up his dinner that he reads the fortune in his hand.

_He who surrounds himself with thieves, will certainly be robbed._

Eliot rolls his eyes and scrunches the paper up into a ball while Parker laughs heartily above him, watching him diligently clean up his mess.

"Hey Sparky, you missed a spot."

**A/n not my finest work but I just needed to get it out there. **


End file.
